Elves of light and shadow
by Prodigial-Knight
Summary: Inspired by the universe depicted in a recent fantasy cover, this story follows the equivalent of team 7 as their journey intersects with that of this world's team 8. Even as the groups decide to join up Sasuke perceives Hinata as inherently evil due to the war between the high and dark elves and decides to watch her as a hawk for any deceit. Eventual (when he gets wiser) SasuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and all the characters therein are the property of Kishimotto and Shonen Jump.

The first 3 chapters were initially posted on tumblr, please check out the posts as they have links to the fanart which inspired this fantasy version of team 8.

"Awww Sakura you can't blame for wanting to pet him, who knew a baby dragon could be so cute ?" the blonde thief's voice rang out in the forest.

"You're so immature Naruto, we wasted precious hours while you were playing with that thing and it ended with you getting a serious burn on your hands." the dwarf said while not turning back to face him, this kind of lecture demanded a scowl but in truth the dragon had been too cute and she couldn't find it in herself to give one.

"You played with it too … and that jerk Sasuke kept polishing his sword the entire time so it wasn't like I was the only one who wanted a break."

The aforementioned jerk was busy ignoring his erstwhile travel mates and focusing on the animals they were displacing with their movement in the forest, small birds, squirells and others were running from their noise and thus announcing the presence of their group to anyone who knew to read the land.

But there was something more the animals of this area, including more small spiders than he found normal, were allready startled as if a group had allready passed near here ahead of them.

As much as he liked to rely only on his keen eyes, this demanded more certainty and as a ranger of the elven realm he was trained in druidic magic, so he stopped and bent down on one knee putting his hand on the forest floor, closed his eyes and started whispering the incantation of the spell.

As he was deep in trance and started observing the group of three which was ahead of them to the north, only one of them the rider had a human aura the others were different one he almost wanted to peg as elvish the other almost human but more.

"Sasuke what do your elf eyes see?" the blue wizard Kakashi asked in a mocking tone.

They had a weird relationship, Sasuke and Kakashi, the only spellcasters of the group so alike in a lot of subtle and not so subtle ways, yet Sasuke preferred to use his superior elfish eyes combined with his archery to tackle a problem before falling back on his druidic magic while the blue wizard Kakashi first and foremost depended on his vast knowledge of arcane spells and then second on his skill with a sword.

That Sasuke needed to use his nature magic did not go unnoticed and provoked the comment from Kakashi.

"Kakashi, what does your wizard hat sense?" he quipped back.

"Shino the Green, he is with the other party probably advising them as I am doing with you."

Sasuke meant the reply as a "shut up" but now that Kakashi. probably through some wizard trick, had gotten more info on the others he was the one who shut up and allowed him to continue as to get all the strategic info.

"He was the apprentice of a friend of mine, Kurenai the Crimson, very wise for one so young yet strange in his manner."

"Hn" if this Shino was considered strange even among the wizards this was going to be interesting.

"I didn't know he had joined a group tough, so I can't say anything about his travelling companions."

"If this might be dangerous … a trap …" Sasuke began.

"I didn't say a trap."

"Regardless we're safer treating it as one, well we did hire a thief to clear those out of our way didn't we ?"

"Hmm Naruto does come off as the most non threatening and friendly of our little group." Kakashi noded as him and the elf looked on to where the rogue was walking alongside the dwarf all past arguments seemingly patched up between the two.


	2. Chapter 2

The forest made a very sharp "U" turn, and as the two groups had been following the forest's edge they now stood one across from the other separated by a bit of the sun kissed plain which extentend into the forest.

Each group stood in the shadow of the trees as to shield themselves from the summer heat as their emissaries walked or rode respective directly towards each other in the plain.

"Naruto! You sneaky bastard what are you doing out the city ?" the rider shouted as he recognized the blonde and began to hurry to meet him.

"Kiba ? And is that Akamaru ?"

"Sure is, he is a fully trained war horse " he said as he stoked the horse's mane " and … " the one know as Kiba began to struck a pose as to show off his chest and the armour that encased it " I'm a fully fledged rider, a man free to roam the world with no need to pay allegiance to any city lord."

"This takes me back, remember how we would trick people ?"

"I would bet them there was somebody louder and stupider than me in the realm, and after they put down the gold, you'd swing prove me right and we'd split the booty."

"It also worked the other way 'round!"

"Sure it did, so why are you here you never answered."

"I got hired by some people, they might be bright with their book learnin' and military stuff but they don't have my street smarts and where we're going you gotta think on your feet."

"Then why did they hire you ? Ha ha just kidding, I'm with my mates on a quest this guy needed a scout and bodyguard but in truth I'm more of the leader."

"You know what proves you're not the leader? That we're still alive, that's the answer."

"Whaaaaa ?" Naruto's jaw dropped one moment they had been alone on the field now there was some guy right alongside Kiba.

"Ha ha, oh yeah Naruto I forgot to mention my group is made up of pretty illustrious personages " said Kiba with obvious pride " Shino here is a wizard."

"Shino the Green, at your disposal." he said with only a slight bow as to not unbalance his wizard hat.

"Ohh that explains the clothes … and the teleportation."

"Greetings senpai." the green robed man said.

Before he could ask what he meant Naruto found himself under the shade of Kakashi's hat as the man now seemed to be just a little behind him.

"A pleasure to meet you again, Shino" the silver haired wizard replied with a slight bow of his own.

"See Kiba, I also have a wizard … " the visible parts of Kakashi's face showed disdain at the way Naruto implied he was was the captain of their group " pluuuus a non-human, Sakura it's safe can you please come on down." he began to howler.

"Non-human?" Kiba inquired.

"Oh yeah she's a dwarf, super deadly with her axe, smart at smiting and … also my girlfriend"

The last part said much lower as to remain only between the rogue and the rider had in fact been caught by two distinct pairs of elven ears each still sitting in the forest, and the owners of the ears were now both cringing in parallel at the obvious lie.

After Sakura had made it to the group and acquaintances had been made Kiba felt he had one more ace in the whole plus it would even up the numbers.

"Oh yeah we also have a non-human" Sakura's eyes narrowed at Kiba's obtrusive remark she knew she would be the odd one out when travelling in human lands but still didn't care for constantly being pointed out " even better a elf princess, she … issomy…girlfriend"

"Hinata, can you please join us ?"

The most awkward minute passed as the feminine figure resolutely stands her ground showing no desire to exit the forest.

"Ohhh come on Hinata, I was just kidding, Naruto tell her I was kidding." Kiba began to yell.

"I knew he was kidding, I mean a girl liking Kiba muahaha" Naruto responded in earnest.

The elf now began to exit the forest and come towards them at a brisk pace.

"Why you little … I'm not letting you ride Akamaru for that."

Sakura and Naruto though were occupied taking in the silk dressed elvish figure which was approaching.

"Kiba … why is your elf purple?"

"Huh what do you mean, I was a bit taken aback myself at first we only heard of the pointed years and long life of the elves back home _but yeah Hinata's definitely a elf so elves are purple._"

"The ears look elvish." Sakura pointed out.

"Shino come on back me on this." said Kiba

"_She is elf, a dark elf._"

"Hhello, nice to meet you all! My name is Hinata, of the House of … err … I'm Hinata." she said by way of greeting altough her apparent change of thought towards the end provoked curiosity in Naruto's group.

"Greetings" was the dwarf's reply.

"Hello!" said the blonde rogue.

"A pleasure, the name is Kakashi."

"Well Kiba, you think you're the only one with a elf" Naruto began if Shino said she was a kind of elf, dark would that make Sasuke light, and Kakashi didn't correct him it must be true "Sasuke get your forest guarding behind in here …"

Naruto turned around expecting to see the ranger sauntering over in his relaxed cool pace only to see him running at them sword drawn and with the other hand encased in the green light of a spell, his face showing anger that was usually reserved for when they'd battle orcs.

"Naruto, Kakashi Sakura get behind me!" he yelled with the intent of a battle order "And you, foul _Drow_ scumm !" he said as he pointed the sword at Hinata who looked like a baby deer caught in a hunter's sights.


	3. Chapter 3

"And you, foul Drow scumm !"

Each of the group started to react to Sasuke's apparent onset of battle rage, the wizards were the most subtle each starting tighten their hold on their staves, Naruto and Sakura seemed to route themselves into place as to show they were ignoring Sasuke's efforts to get their group into a battle formation and began rapidly switching their gaze from one elf to the other.

Kiba was actually pulling out his short sword at the threat to his party mate.

"Is this crazy bastard with you Naruto ?" he asked of the blonde.

"Yeah, but usually he's just aloof and smug not bloodthirsty, what's up Sasuke?"

"I don't know how you got the wizard and the rider as your pawns, but this group is under my watch so go back to the unlit hell from whence you came!" Sasuke said not once letting his eyes leave Hinata's form, he mentally chided himself as his charge had seemed to turn the others against him as they were not aware of the danger they faced.

If he attacked now he would be branded as evil or insane and be dispatched by the others, so he needed to give the dark elf the chance to attack first in some way and then counter.

"My lord ranger, I see how this seems hard to believe but I'm not here on any agenda of my kind, I merely was hired to provide healing for this group until their quest is complete." Hinata said slowly and evenly as to not provoke a fight between the two groups who had seemed to get along so well up until she revealed herself.

"Do you have any idea, how much I had to beg her to join us on the quest you moron, … " Kiba began his sword still out of his sheath " … if she had wanted to manipulate us I think she wouldn't have wasted our time and jumped right in while we were searching for a healer."

"You say you heal dark one," the ranger began while putting his sword slowly away " do you by any chance use divine magic for this?" he finished while raising a eyebrow as if honestly intrigued.

"Yes!" the other elf replied a small smile accompaning the answer, she had learned that most adventurers were desperate for a healer's touch.

"Aha you're a priestess of the foul goddess Lolth! She confessed did everyone hear her?" Sasuke looking triumphant as if some grand stratagem had payed off.

"I will not have you disrepect our gods, they've protected us when your kind would have slaughtered us." Hinata replied instinctively real fire now beginning to slip into her eyes as a small white aura began forming around her hands the beginnings of her magic.

"Waait waaait a second. Should we know this Lolt lady ?" Naruto began as he was scratching the back of his head to conenctrate.

"The elves or more properly the High Elves, Sasuke's people have been waging a civil war against the elves now know as the dark elves or drow of which Hinata is a representative … " Kakashi began relishing the opportunity to finally educate a captive audience, as the bastards were too distracted any other times to learn from him, ",this war has been going on fro millenia and is caused by the war between the elven gods themselves who are divided between Corellion "

"Patron of all the righteous elves, god of war,magic and the arts" Sasuke clarrified.

" and Lolth … "

"Goddess of Subtlety,Spiders and Freedom." Hinata felt the need to state this as Lolth had a certain reputation amongst the races allied with the high elves.

"Spiders, ewww " Sasura said as Naruto nodded along they both weren't fans of the critters " but why did your gods go to war against each other ?"

"Why do gods war ? Perhaps for the exact same reasons as we mortals do, a investigation could begin with the fact that Lolth and Corellion for the longest time were consorts." the green wizard spoke up.

"Shino please don't talk about my goddess in such frivolous … " began Hinata.

"Listen green boy show respect to Correlion or I'll shove that staff …" Sasuke interjected but the two elves stopped as they realized they were unintentionally working together in ganging up on the irreverant wizard.

"Sooo did you guys ever fight each other in the war ?" came Kiba's question.

"No, my people have had enough to bear down in the caverns without getting into fights." Hinata said her eyes involuntarily going towards the ground.

"There has been a small reprieve these last 600 years." Sasuke added.

"Your race lives in caves, you poor girl" Naruto offered his sympathy.

"Heyy, living underground is perfectly decent, you should be so lucky Naruto someone to offer you a place in a well built mine underground!" Sakura responded to the thief's words.

"Wait what I meant is that heh isn't it strange that the most beautiful girls all come from underground ?" he tried to save himself.

Hinata smiled at the remark the thief despite his profession seemed to embody the best traits of humanity especially their ability to be warm to people they hardly knew before.

Sasuke had caught the smile tough.

"You wouldn't want to live in their caverns you dolt, dark elves live in a system of matriarchal houses worshipping their evil gods and constantly manoeuvring against each other in cruel and dishonourable ways !" Sasuke began his anger rising again.

"Matriach … " Naruto began.

"Girls run their cities." offered Shino.

"That's not what's important, what matters is that drow are cold blooded, care for nothing besides themselves or maybe their clans and they will use you for power and then betray you and run away into the night."

"My people have our sins but aren't the high elves merciful …"

"Betrayer !" Sasuke had once again lost the small amount of diplomacy he had and resorted to interrupting Hinata.

A verbal fight once more erupted but now it was everyone vs Sasuke, Hinata didn't even need to utter a word in her defence finally it was decided the two groups would travell together as their paths were the same, with Sasuke being given the option to retreat from the venture if he was so opposed to Hinata's presence.

"I was given a mission … I took a vow to guid you all on your quest, I will not dezert you now." he said while thinking that if he left the dark elven maiden's manipulation would have won for sure and her plans would succeed.

He was their only hope to fight the great evil which he felt sure lurked behind those lavender tinted eyes.

The rest of the trip during that day had been awkward to say the least, Sasuke walked ahead alongside the two wizards who while conversing about the workings of their Order were none the less keeping him under guard.

Naruto, Sakura and Kiba were the middle of the group busy discussing Kiba's armour while Hinata was walking alone to the back.

Shino and Kiba offered that she was slow to open up to them as well and she would become more involved in her own pace.

"I'm going to her and apologize it's what you guys want so I'll do it to get you off my case" Sasuke said to his two wizard companions.

All he received in turn were looks that hinted at grave repercussions should he disrupt the peace again, yet they made no move to stop him from walking up to Hinata.

"Hello." he began it was a week opening but if he had a plan she would have subverted it probably with her superior talent at verbal deceit, so he didn't start with one.

"The old tongue ?" Hinata was a bit surprised by his choice yet she responded in the same.

"It's so the wizards can't listen in, I'm pretty sure they speak both High and Dark Elvish."

"That's not what we call our tongue … hmph still most elves don't know the old tongue save for the nobles who have the time for scholarly pursuits." she replied.

"You've caught me, I'm not of lowly birth I was the second son of the Hose Head. But I take it you are noble maiden as well?"

"Yes." she wanted to say something about his "maiden" comment or give her full station but this was the one man who had shown more hate and distrust of her than all the hundreds of humans she had met on the surface combined.

Sasuke thought just his luck a noble lady cleric of Lolth was in his party, so he'll be sacrificed to the goddess with the nice gem encrusted dagger as opposed to the simple iron one.

"Kiba isn't really your boyfriend, is he?" he began

Hinata's eyes widened at the blatant question, were all surface elves like this, she gave him a nice long look from head to tow, he was dressed eminently sensibly as ranger should be, yet the clothes revealed his well formed physique from years of living and fighting in the forest, his weapons were so spotless it probably indicated a obsession with order and cleanliness and a simple pouch seemed to hold the herbs and other reagents he used in his druidic magic it's size indicated he knew his way with those mystic arts.

If only he had been a drow he would have been a very good candidate for being her consort or at least a long term amorous partner.

She had been in a unique position, she was one of two possible heirs to a very powerfull House in her home city which had resulted in a large number of suitors, yet the only ones powerful enough to be worthy hadn't revealed their hand waiting to see if her or her sister Hanabi would be chosen.

That meant the only ones who did make proposals were those too weak, too desperate or too lacking in patience and her father would have none of that for his daughter and potential heir she had been forced to dispatch them herself as she soon learnt thus even if she had been proposed by a great number of beautiful men, a lot much more than Sasuke, she had always been alone.

"No." cam her simple reply again.

Sasuke had caught her starring at him, and in a strange way it didn't feel as when Sakura looked at him, which was often enough, soemthing had connected and he really looked at her not like a dark elf but as a elven woman. He didn't want to allow himself to think to much on the subject in short she would have been beautiful if she'd been born to his people and with the very rare strength to be a priestess capable of divine magic he would have been interested on two fronts.

But Sasuke had allowed himself to think too much and the acidic reply, something about Kiba being eaten by spiders, he had prepared died on his lips.

Now she was looking at him like he was an idiot with his foot in his mouth, it was he who started the conversation he should continue or let it die.

"But really why follow this group ?" he said finnaly the first think which came to mind.

"I, I don't presume you would understand but it's about family in a way,maybe if you had a sister or a brother." Hinata replied.

"Hn, I just might be able to understand problems with siblings."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hn, I just might be able to understand problems with siblings."

"Can I count on you not launching another inquisition into my affairs then?"

Sasuke lost his footing mentally, he had become by nature guarded mostly due to the events triggered by his brother's betrayal, a lot of his peers in the rangers whispered it also was due to sheer arrogance, getting closer learning about other people was just not something he did of his own volition, yet Hinata's words spoke to him of troubles similar to his own and sparked the fundamental desire of each soul to reach out, yet at the end the dark elf had used the family argument to close herself in not open up.

Sasuke thought for a second he could truly be dealing with someone who has serious issues with their sibling, dark elven nobles were infamous for their shameless power plays and abuses all in the name of power, someone who could be a victim or more likely it was just a cover story so he wouldn't prevent whatever foul plan had brought her up from the caverns

"I gave my word before the others I will not attack you."

Hinata had grown up as the potential heir to a clan of dark elves, even for all the whispers around her lack of abilities and drive the mere fact that she had lived into adulthood meant that she could recognize threats in this case, lying by admission.

It seemed that the elf had declared a hidden war, the only thing he would stop himself from was physically attacking her.

"Indeed, then I will take my leave of you sir elf " Hinata said while increasing her pace to move more towards the middle of the group" I am still but a visitor in these parts and it seems to me that the blonde human would make for a very warm open guide to one such as myself."

"What ? Naruto ?" Sasuke inquired hoping he had managed to maintain a disinterested tone.

"Yes, he seems to have a higher opinion of those from the subterranean realms and I have much still to learn despite Shino and Kiba's assistance up until now"

As the dark elf moved on, the ranger took up the rear guard comforting himself that he wasn't sulking alone he was guarding a very important tactical position.

"Why if orcs came and tried to hit us from the back, I am this group's only hope." he thought although his mind soon turned to the dark elf maiden and how to counter her apparent strategy of seduction.

The one possibility that came to mind, an enraged Sakura taking her axe to the dark elf in a duel over the blonde didn't sit well with him as the dwarf lacked finesse, if she'd won which wasn't guaranteed, Hinata would be mutilated for life or even dead.

And even if this showed weakness, as Itachi would surely imply if he were witness to his brother's internal counsel, that was not simply what Sasuke could allow to happen, Hinata would separate or be driven off without injury.

The group continued their trek happily talking among themselves with their numbers not at seven, previous small conflicts could be avoided for example if Sakura found Naruto's bragging about his chain mail and his constant offers to take it off and let her examine it annoying, rather than her only other distractions being a distracted wizard or a haughty elf now she could chat with her new travelling mates as their wizard seemed more focused and their elf more approachable.

With the exception of their ranger who continued to brood in the back alone, that is until it was almost sunset when he was summoned to the front where everybody seemed to have halted.

"Yo Sasuke, Sakura told us of an old dwarven outpost cut into the small mountain we're aproaching ... " Naruto began to put him up to date.

" but I don't know it's exact location and we'd best not be wandering aimlessly during the night, so could you please scout this area and see if you can locate it."

"Hn, let's get to some higher ground." Sasuke instructed.

As they found the nearest hill, Sasuke felt confidant that by scanning the horizon with his trained eyes he could find something.

"Sasuke what do you elf eyes see ?" asked Naruto only to be completely ignored by the elf, who would be damned if he let Kakashi's words annoy the heck out of him again.

"If your elf can't do it Naruto I'm sure Hinata can ... " Kiba began but then stopped himself " ohh I'm such a dummy it's already night out, don't bother Hinata."

"He doesn't really get the whole drow live in caves thing, does he ?" Sasuke said once again in the old elvish tongue.

"No, but unlike some people who are quick to imply others as stupid "Hinata replied still in elvish and looking him straight in the eyes " I know Kiba has other strong areas. Plus I bet my eyes can find this outpost unlike those other people's eyes."

"No, the entrance is too small we don't know in which direction to look. Magic is needed now." he replied in the human tongue so the others could understand.

"Do the bird trick, do the bird trick!" Naruto asked upon hearing they were going to use magic.

"Bird trick?" Shino inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"It's green magic, taught to us rangers by the druid council of the city I was trained in, in short I can cast it on a hawk for example and see through it's eyes it gives you a unique point of view."

"Seems like a very useful spell." Hinata offered her opinion.

"Yes it is, but I need a bird of prey to use it and there don't seem to be any right now, plus you can't control the bird if it wants to fly in a completely different direction it's useless." Sasuke replied not wanting to add that his captain from the rangers Ino Yamanaka was skilled enough with mind magic to control the target while he could not.

Hinata upon hearing Sasuke's explanation didn't know what to make of the man, on the one hand he considered her a foe on the other he kept bragging about his magic as if he was trying to impress her and in so doing offered a lot of tactical information on his own.

"My goddess also has magic which can help us now " the dark elf priestess said as she began chanting, white light beginning to form around her body almost as if clothing her in a silk like cloak finally after half a minute the aura suddenly vanished " the outpost is 3 miles north west away, but we couldn't see it due to the curvature of the mountain. It's deserted but still in good shape."

"How did learn that?" asked Sasuke who had discreetly put his hand on the pummel of his sword while she was casting, magic derived from Lolth would put any elf on the edge.

"Lolth is the mistress of spiders, and this spell allowed me to comunicate with all spiders in a huge area fortunately there was a family of them spinning a web in the outpost."

"Spiders? In the outpost?" Naruto asked seeming a bit creeped out at the need to go in sleep among the cobwebs.

"Yes but normal sized ones, don't worry."

"Why did you feel the need to point that out ?" Sakura asked.

But the rest of the group was already starting to move in the direction of the outpost lead by Hinata.

After they arrived, they got to work on making the small stone halls, a cave that had been carved and expanded to properly host a dwarven scouting group, hospitable with the sole exception that Hinata didn't allow them to clear any spider webs as to not harm those that helped them find shelter.

It was agreed upon that the wizards would take the first shift as guards so the rest could sleep, they divided themselves into two groups Hinata and Sakura took one of the smaller rooms while Sasuke,Kiba and Naruto took another.

Later in the girl's quarters.

"Good night." Hinata offered as it seemed to be the polite thing to say.

"Good night ... wait you speak dwarvish ?" Sakura replied a bit sleepily.

"Of course, it's the dominant language in commerce in our subterranean realms, both my training as a priestess and as a ... possible leader demanded I learn to communicate with the other subterranean races."

"Yes Sasuke did mention something about your people living underground, but given how crazy he seemed when ranting and the fact my clan doesn't know of any elves down bellow I dismissed it."

"We don't have much contact with the other races, we do trade with some dwarves but only the deepest clans."

"Oh so I guess you're as glad as me to finally sleep under good sturdy rock walls."

"It does take me back ... in a good way."

"I don't know how Naruto can feel safe sleeping in a house made of sticks and mud, I really don't" Sakura said while trying to suppress a yawn.

"Heh, Sakura I hope you don't mind if I'm being nosey but do you ever get chills at thinking that this world doesn't have a ceiling like our caverns?"

"Oh yeah, the 'sky' it's nice to look at but it going on and on upwards it's blagh ... I don't really like to think about it, you know the sky is where the surface dwellers think their gods live."

"Huh, strange."

"Yeah they're a strange lot whether human or elf ... " Sakura paused as if deciding to go on a potentially perilous path "Hinata I know Sasuke's been well a bastard to you, but what are your thoughts on him ... "

"Well how can I say ... "

"as a elf I mean, Naruto and Kakashi say he's a arrogant brat but I don't know maybe we're missing something in elvish culture and it's a matter of perspective."

"Ha ha, no as far as I can tell even from an elvish point of view Sasuke well thinks very highly of himself, it's the subtle signs like his tone or his use of ... certain parts of our language.

"Aha, so I'm stuck with some real characters it seems, like Naruto did you notice how much he insisted I take a look at his chain mail he's so damned proud of the thing."

Hinata waited a second not sure if to offer her opinion.

"He just wanted to get bare chested to impress you probably." she said with a knowing wink.

"What ? I mean I wouldn't ... heh well even if he'd tried I'm not the kind of girl who just falls for a good looking boy."

"... sure sure, good night ... "

"... thanks sweet dreams"

On the boy's side.

"Soo Sasuke do all elven girls look like Hinata" Naruto asked fixing his eyes on the elf.

Sasuke just starred back blankly while Kiba bitterly decided to pretend he was already asleep.

"I mean the watch you call them high elf girls, I mean I know they wouldn't be purple like Hinata ... I'm not stupid"

Suddenly Sasuke was standing almost right in Naruto's face his every word drawn out as to make it clear to the blonde.

"Dark elves are honour-less traitors, ready to stab you in the back every good quality they might have due to their elven origins is twisted beyond understanding."

"Ok but I was asking about surface elv ... "

"They might be powerful but that just means you will get a powerful blow through your lungs, they might be smart but that just means they will wait for the best time to turn that against you, they might be loyal to their families but that just means they will see yours burn in order to defend theirs ..."

"Really again with the ... "

"And most importantly Hinata may be beautiful, may be alluring may have the beauty of a goddess ... oh but I promise you she is a dark succubus promising unearthly pleasures tantalizing experiences which she can produce with her training which includes the most ..."

"Sasuke you're getting the crazy eyes again, just forgot I asked."

"Point is, keep your hands to yourself whatever longings you may feel in your ... "

"We get it! Now do you need a solitary bunk tonight ? " snapped Kiba.

Sasuke gave him the evil eye then went back into his corner of the room to get some sleep.

"You know if you get some more Hinata related thoughts ... you pervert." Kiba felt the need to make his previous jab clear to the elf.

The last sound which were heard from their room was Naruto's constant snickering.

The next day early before sunrise the spell-casters of the party rose as to do their meditations, prayers or incantations and charms which will fill them with the energy they required to weave spells that day.

As the two wizards had a very long shift of guard duty, they had agreed to starts their ceremonies later than usual which meant that the only early risers who exited the outpost were the dark elven priestess going to pay tribute to her goddess and the ranger who needed to commune with nature and meditate.

Them meeting was in truth unavoidable.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke exited the small outpost silently not that his human bunkmates needed the small effort he put in to the stealthy exit as they both seemed to be fast asleep, having taken the next watch after the wizards.

According to the plans they made last night, there were two watches during the night Sasuke had offered to get up early and take the morning watch alone, he much preferred it this way as his training with the rangers had burned the rise early schedule into his very soul and he was sure he couldn't escape himself of it even if he did manage to reach old age.

After he had been given the honour to be among those elite rangers who were taught Druidic magic, the early mornings were dedicated to mediating in nature as to power his spells for the rest of the day instead of archery and swordsmanship training.

The truth was that he wasn't really a natural at the green magic though, so he had to force himself to draw in the energy to work his spells, another reason he liked taking watch alone his elven senses meant he could detect foes even while meditating and not haven a annoying dwarf or human around trying to bug him with frivolities made his meditation that much easier.

He had found the perfect spot as they were approaching last night a small clearing right near the entrance, which he was making his way to while trying to decide whether to petition Kakashi into teaching him sorcery because as far as he knew that didn't demand this whole bothersome meditating business.

Caught up in this train of thought he didn't notice the dark elven priestess was in the clearing he was hoping to use until he very nearly ran into her. Sasuke wanted to hit himself on the forehead "of course she's here if she's a priestess she has to pray to her god every morning to receive her divine spells" instead he chose not to draw more attention to himself and try to sneak away.

"Does even my presence here offend you into leaving ?" she asked not rising from the kneeling position she had been in and not opening her eyes, revealing herself as being aware of him.

"No ... of course not ..." he replied instinctively almost like a child who being told he can't do something starts doing it immediately "I merely needed this spot to meditate but I see you're using it now."

"Oh ... I'm afraid I jumped to conclusions ... please accept my apologies and share this lovely soft forest floor with me."

Sasuke's eyebrows rose and a grin started to form, then he caught on that she didn't mean anything sexual with the way she phrased that and he assumed the meditation posture close but not too close from her all the while Kiba's jab from the previous night about him being attracted to her looped inside his head.

"I'm mostly used to meditating alone." he said not knowing why he chose to continue the conversation.

"Back when I was a novice at the temple, all of us sisters would commune together every day." Hinata said a small smile forming on her lips

"Ah to Lolth" Sasuke said again without catching himself, it was clear to him how dangerous Hinata was.

She was so masterful in her deception that she projected an aura of such innocence he had trouble remembering she prayed to the dark spider goddess which would love nothing more than having him sacrificed on her altars.

"Yes ..." Hinata despite having woken up was emotionally still tired after their whole run-in yesterday and didn't want a confrontation.

And seeing as she was channelling Lolth's very divine will right now to replenish her magic and yet there was no message to "crush the heathen" she decided to let his comment slide.

" although I love the caves I grew up in, meditating is much more comfortable if you're not doing it on bare rock but on these leaves and grass."

"I imagine." he replied and they continued their meditations in parallel ending at about the same time.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice that they'd needed the same time to meditate on their magic yet as he had found her already here which meant she has at her disposal at least as much magic power as him and what she had gathered before very likely totalling much much more than he himself could wield.

Hinata on the other hand, noticed the elf mediating a considerable amount of time it was rare that a dilettante, Sasuke obviously spent his time between training his bow and sword skills and his nature magic, "If he had been born as a drow he surely would have been trained as a sorcerer " she thought feeling a bit of awe at the potential destruction a drow Sasuke could bring wielding lightning and fire at his fingertips.

"Is there anything else you like about our sun kissed realm?" Sasuke began a small traitorous part of him just wanted to speak to her, the rest of him the rational part going along because the first step in containing an enemy was understanding them.

"Well, not the sun part to be honest, it's never comfortable being in such powerful light ... " Hinata replied in truth not wanting to add that she avoided bringing up changing her party to a night schedule because Kiba would not be able to handle it " ... but I like the birds, heh I have a ... cousin back home we studied birds only in books of lore but despite never seeing one he's so obsessed with them."

"Oh tell me about it, once Naruto learned I and Kakashi can summon them it's always been ..." Sasuke changes his tone as to mock the blonde "... oyyy you elf bastard why don't you get some of your hawks to ride because I'm a short fat city dweller who's only used to running away from city guards!"

"He can't seriously believe there are hawks big enough to ride and you can summon them." Hinata said a little surprised.

"Well I could if I so desired, in so much he is right."

"Lolth be damned, is this some sort of trick you play on new comers ?" she continued a little peeved.

"You doubt my power ?" he said arching an eyebrow.

Hinata recognized he was baiting her wanting to show off some trick, but still she wouldn't let false boasting slide and she responded not with words but with a look that just emanated scepticism.

"Fine then ... " came the words from the smirking ranger.

It took him a bit of time to make the gestures and invocations, this wasn't something new to Hinata and it indeed seemed like he was summoning something yet she couldn't believe that there could be gigantic birds big ... big ... big ... gigantic

Hinata's eyes shot wide as from the cloud of smoke Sasuke's ritual caused came a behemont like unto a hawk but more like a god of predatory birds made flesh, her hands shot up her old childhood habit of fidgeting aiming to make a comeback under this stress yet she steeled herself at the last moment.

Sasuke on the other hand looked non-plused and was gently petting the side of the hawk as he leaned in to tell it something, in a very suspicious manner as if to make sure Hinata couldn't hear him.

"I rest my case." Sasuke said to the still wordless Hinata, who was now slowly inching closer to them.

"Come on it's not like it can't tell the difference between elves and worms, I do ride him after all."

"So so you really ride that thing into the sky, you must be suicidal, that or just plain stupid."

"Wouldn't you rather find out which one of those is the case by yourself ?"

"Hmm?" Hinata replied still warry.

"Since I summoned him, we might as well get our money out of it as it were he can carry two people with no problems."

Hinata really began looking at Sasuke then, his posture his willingness to maintain eyes contact, he could have been the typical young man out to flaunt his abilities, she had had some experience with wizards trying to court her by displaying their magical might with the summoning of monsters, or he could take this opportunity the two of them completely alone to push her off and claim it an accident.

Just as she was mulling this over the archer opened his mouth:

"Or I could summon a chicken, I think my lady priestess might have greater affinity with them."

In a strange way comforted that her riding partner was indeed just being an irrational show off, Hinata finally agreed.

Sasuke took as much advantage as he could of the limited time he had the hawk's services first climbing up as fast as they could, until Hinata started yelling something about hitting some ceiling, then dropping down into a nose dive then flying close to the ground as to show off his archery skills by hitting killing some boars with one arrow directly to the brain.

Then rinse and repeat first they had a climb then a drop then dodging the tips of the trees for at least seven times until his own stomach couldn't handle it all which must have meant that Hinata a first time flyer was feeling it too, so they returned to the clearing near the outpost and landed.

Overall he was quite happy with himself they weren't easy manoeuvres to pull off, he 'd discovered them himself in fact not like riding a magic flying beast was a common skillset, in the best case scenario and with Hinata as his passenger even less.

He was sure she wasn't doing it intentionally, it was only logical that she would hold on tight to him even put her arms around him, but damn it all why couldn't she have been wearing armour like the dwarf, or have been flat-chested again like the dwarf for him it was as if there was no fabric between them and he could feel every shape and motion of her very generous bust.

His own body betraying him, making him distracted that's when his mind decided to go traitor as well and loop again and again through Kiba's accusations that he lusted for the dark elf.

He expected he would release a sigh of relief when they having gotten on the ground resumed their normal distances between each other, yet the sigh did not come just silence as they made their way to where the rest of the group was discussing something without them.

"... and it's imperative we're to reach the falls by this very evening if I'm to have any chance as to find the queen of the species." Shino was in the middle of saying.

"What you're asking for is impossible on foot." Kakashi replied evenly.

"Hey, Hinata you were gone some time I hope the elf bastard wasn't giving you trouble this whole time?" Kiba said fixing his eyes on Sasuke.

"No we were just ... " Hinata began.

"Comparing notes on what our respective magic can do. " Sasuke interrupted.

"Ah yes." Hinata guessed he wanted to avoid talking about the eagle of fear of Naruto demanding a ride.

"Comparing notes? We wizards do that a lot as well usually it results in less unkempt hair and disarrayed clothes, which are normally the result of rolling on the for ... " Shino began in a sarcastic tone.

"Shino my boy" Kakashi interrupted strategically not really wanting to split the group even further" maybe we could reach the destination in one day of riding, but we'd all need mounts."

"Akamaru is strong, but we're all pretty well geared I think at the maximum I could carry one more person." Kiba offered.

"I can summon something to ride on." Hinata said.

"We also have the spells required I think between me and Shino we can summon 4 ... horses ..." Kakashi said very slowly while eyeing Shino so as to get his point across "Sasuke can you add your mighty spells to the effort as well?"

"No, I only prepared combat spells today." Sasuke replied a bit embarrassed he had used his summoning to impre ... to try and gather infor from Hinata by riding together.

"Well it seems we're one mount short, and somebody will need to share."

"Well I ..."

"Obviously we ..."

"Akamaru is the ..." came 3 voices from the group trying to arrange sharing a saddle with the person they were attracted to.

"Actually I'd like to offer Sasuke a chanche to ride with me, my summon has alot more space than a horse and can easily handle two." Hinata said while turning to Sasuke as if daring him.

"Well ... it's only logical." Sasuke replied trying not to show any emotion.

They all packed up as fast as they could as to meet Shino's deadline and once they were outside the wizards had indeed summoned 4 mounts for themselves and Naruto and Sakura.

Kiba stood proudly on Akamaru ready to take point and lead the now cavalry formation, while Hinata was doing a ritual very similar to Sasuke's in the mourning he elf watching intently.

As the summoning was finished a giant spider was at Hinata's command, it looked exactly like i's eight legged smaller cousins just blown to huge proportions it's back easily being capable of sitting two person's as Hinata.

"I hope we aren't afraid my lord ?" Hinata said after she jumped to the top being apparently comfortable in riding the beast.

"Hn." Sasuke said while inching closer then finally mounting, sitting behind Hinata.

"I imagine this spider doesn't have the speed of a horse." the unspoken part "so I don't get a excuse to hold on".

"Ahh I wouldn't say that, a jumping spider is capable of very fast travel." Hinata said a little gleam in her eyes.

"Huh jumping ?" was all Sasuke could say as the spider began it's first leap, but not it's last each one accompanied by Sasuke's mental curses.


End file.
